


Cold and Heat Can Cause Vibrations

by TheRedHarlequin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cisco likes his twizzlers, LOTS AND LOTS OF AFTERCARE, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Temperature Play, blindfold, hot wax, ice cubes, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/pseuds/TheRedHarlequin
Summary: Cisco has an intense night with two of his favorite villains.





	Cold and Heat Can Cause Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Hale! You're a wonderful part of the Flash Trash fam and Chommy loves you ; )

Cisco shivered from where he was stretched out on the sheets on his stomach. He turned his head to the noises behind him but couldn't see through the blindfold, so he tried straining his ears.

He felt his nerves starting to boil over again, but before he could say anything a large hand appeared on the back of his neck, gently pushing his cheek back to the sheets.

“Alright, Tink?” The voice, the sheer size of hand holding him in place, and the safe familiar feel of burnt and calloused fingers rubbing circles into his skin told him who it was.

“Just nervous.” Cisco replied.

“Recite.” A smooth tone commanded him to his left.

“My green word is optimal. My yellow is quake. Red is breach.” Cisco said.

“Good boy.” Len ran his long fingers through his hair for a moment. “Our good pretty boy~”

Cisco relaxed under both men’s hands petting him and soaked in their praise, taking comfort in the reassurance for what it was.

“Ready, Tink?” Mick rasped.

Cisco thought about protesting the nickname as he usually did, _he_ was the Supreme Giver of Names damnit, and yes that was an official title, but he didn't feel the need to here when it was just them.

“Ready.”

He relaxed into the bed as their hands smoothed over his body, a hand each grabbing his ankles and pulling them apart until he was spread wide for them, unable to struggle, and with nothing and nowhere to hide.

Holy Spock it felt good.

He gasped as an ice cube was dragged over his neck and slowly down his spine. The action was repeated until Cisco could feel a pool of icy water forming at the dip of his back and it was so cold he began to shiver. Another hand soaked up the water with a soft dry towel.

Cisco choked on a cry when the hot wax dripped onto his back, painting a picture that he couldn't see as he whimpered under their hold.

“Status, Tink?”

“O- optimal.” Cisco managed to gasp.

“Good boy.” Len rewarded him by massaging his hand up Cisco’s thigh, a finger stroking the inner crease just before his half hard cock. “So obedient. So good for us. You're doing so well, Cisco.”

Mick growled an agreement, his hand coming up squeeze his ass just short of bruising, just the way Cisco loved. “Think you can keep being so good for us, Tink?” A rough thumb dipping between his cheeks where his hole was on display and circled it twice before withdrawing.

“Yes, yes, I can, _please_ keep going.” Cisco pleaded.

“Open.”

Cisco opened his mouth to receive the belt reserved for occasions like this, the taste of leather only making him harder in an ingrained response. A hand stroked his hair before retreating quickly.

A muffled whine escaped him as he felt an ice cube tease his thighs, tracing delicate lines before coming in contact with his balls, sending Cisco into a fit of whimpers. The icy touch continued, equally cold fingertips teasing him until his body fought between responding to the stimulation or wilting from the temperature. It trailed up and up, they repositioned him onto his knees, hands still gripping his ankles to keep him still.

Fuck it was so cold, but it felt _so fucking good_.

He gasped in relief when the ice cube was taken away, only to return to a whimpering mess as a cold digit gently fingered his hole down to the knuckle, his ass already slick with lube from earlier prep. Cisco bit down, stifling his whines as he felt his prostate toyed with by that freezing finger, unable to truly breathe until it left him with his body a wreck.

The belt was the only thing to keep Cisco from biting his tongue as hot wax was poured onto each of his thighs, making little circles until it reached his ass and-

_Oh fuck._

Cisco choked back tears as a handful of tiny drops landed on his balls. Just as he was starting to think he couldn't take anymore, it stopped.

The belt was gently pulled from his mouth, and rough hands massaged his clenched jaw, cooler hands stroking his sweaty forehead. When he finally started to relax, Len’s hand tugged on his hair to focus his attention.

“Status, Cisco.”

“Optimal.” Cisco groaned. “B- but close to quake.”

A growl filled his right ear and a warm mouth kissed his neck. “Keep an eye on those levels, Tink. Let us know if it gets too much. I'm not explaining to the Doll that we hurt his friend just cause ya let us get too rough. The wax ain't gonna burn ya bad, but that's ‘sides the point.”

“Agreed. Scarlet would be upset with us all if we get carried away. So one more time: status?”

“Optimal.” Cisco said confidently and wiggled his ass with a grin for good measure, earning him a soft smack on the wax and making him groan. “ _More_.”

“Next time, Cisco.” Len assured him and he was so smirking, Cisco always knew when the bastard was smirking, that smug little- _smirker_!

“Ready, Tink?”

“Yes, do it!” Cisco demanded before opening his mouth up for the belt. They chuckled at his eagerness but complied.

He gripped the sheets tight in his fists.

He didn't have to wait long.

A cold finger traced his hole again, not penetrating, just teasing. It slowly moved down his shaft and oh _fuck_ Len's hand was icy and viciously tight around his cock, and it stayed there unmoving until -

Cisco sobbed into the belt and buried his face in the sheets, struggling against the firm hold as the wax dripped onto his hole. Len's hand started moving, stroking him through every new drop of heat against him, his body going crazy. It seemed only seconds before he came so hard he blacked out.

* * *

 

Cisco came to in Mick's arms, sitting in the bathtub with him, both naked as they took a lukewarm bath. The lights were dim, no doubt to make it easier on his eyes after so long in the blindfold. He tilted his head to tug against the pull of his hair being put into a ponytail.

“Mmmi-?” Cisco croaked, not fully capable of speech just yet.

Mick finished tying the scrunchy before moving him until they could look at each other better. “All good, Tink? Use your signals.”

Cisco lifted a shaky hand, forming the ‘ok’ sign. It wasn't the thumbs up for ‘fan-fucking-tastic’ but it wasn't anything to worry about either. He had honestly enjoyed himself. He was so exhausted and overwhelmed, but in a good way.

Mick's chest rumbled beneath Cisco’s ear as the much larger man continued to wash him and fuss over him, not that he would ever let Cisco get away with calling it that outloud without some hair pulling (and not that Cisco wouldn't enjoy that very much anyway). He just let himself melt into it and enjoy, only stirring when he heard the bathroom door open and their third partner reappeared holding a tray.

“How's the little prince?” Len asked with a smile as Cisco visibly preened under the pet name. Mick snorted and flicked his nose with water. Cisco whined at Mick's unfair treatment. It wasn't his fault Len knew how to name a guy!

Len only smirked at their behavior and knelt down on a towel next to the tub. He tilted his head as Cisco gave him the ‘ok’ sign to let him know how he was. “Mmmm, maybe not quite so much next time?”

Cisco pouted and shook his head in protest.

“Good. Just. A lot.” He rasped, still not feeling up to talking much. He made an appeased noise when his favorite gatorade was held up to him with a straw. Damn, he hadn't realized how thirsty he was.

He sighed happily once he finished and leaned back into Mick, who had gone back to playing with his hair. Two hot guys, a nice bath, and his favorite drink. The only thing that could make things even better was-

Cisco almost sat up on his own at the sight of a bag of twizzlers that Len dangled just out of reach like the villain he was. “Let's get you dry first. You wouldn't want your hair getting frizzy, would you?~”

Damnit, hit a guy right where it hurts, why don't you! Cisco had told them only a _few_ times how unmanageable his hair could be when not properly cared for and they lorded it over him ever since, hence Len's 'little prince' nickname for him.

At least Mick's name for him came from his tinkering with hardware (the unfortunate correlation to a certain little blonde pixie was what made Cisco bemoan Mick's choice).

Cisco wrapped his arms around Mick's neck as he was lifted from the water, a little thrill going through him at the casual display of strength, and Len helped to towel them both off. When Cisco managed to help them slip his jelly legs into a pair of soft sweatpants he was rewarded with three twizzlers.

The bed was clean and ready for them, everything they had used put away, and he basked in the warmth of the soft silk blanket they wrapped him in before settling him down.

Cisco stretched and sighed contently, thumbing the blanket as he nibbled on his last twizzler, one hand still clutching at Mick's arm, tracing one of his favorite patterns of scars but being careful to avoid the painful ones. He waited tiredly for Len to join them.

When Len slid in behind him just as Cisco finished his twizzler, Len curled around him and pulled his hair free from the hairtie, messing it up with a hand to get a rise out of him. As if Cisco would dignify the man with an equally immature response!

He stuck his tongue out at him, feeling completely justified.

“All good?” Mick asked, throwing one arm over his hips.

“Mmm, good.” Cisco said as he sunk into his pillow, smiling at the two warm bodies wrapping around him to keep the rest of the world away.

“Good night, little prince.”

  
“G’night.”


End file.
